Sweeney Todd: A fool barbar from the Fleet Street
by snakelemon
Summary: Sweeney Todd war gekommen um sich zu rächen, und musste kotzen!


Die Kamera zeigt das Innere dem Pasteten Laden von Mrs. Loveletter (Ich weiß, diese Namensparodie ist noch abgelutschter als die Lutscherstange von Mark Medlock)

Sweeney Todd ist gerade reingekommen.

Mrs. Loveletter hackt gerade ein Dicken Käfer in mehrere Einzelteile, schaut auf und bemerkt das Kundschaft da ist. Vor lauter Schreck hackt sie sich in die Hand.

Mrs. Loveletter: Haah, Kundschaft!

Sweeney Todd Erschrickt sich. Während MRs. Loveletter irgendwas von wegen die schlechteste Pastete Londons und Käferplage rumsingt, muss Sweeney Todd ständig fassungslos auf ihre Hand schauen die vor lauter Blut nur so trieft.

Mrs. Loveletter: Lalalala, miese Pastete, lalala, Ich gehör als Köchin geköpft, blablabla, Probieren Sie mal, jetzt mit echten Mistkäferaroma, blablabla, Kotztspaß garantiert!

Sie schiebt ihn ein Teller mit der Pastete zu, aus den sich nicht nur ein Käfer gerade rauswindet, nein, sondern auch noch die grüne Farbe des Teigs und das unappetitliche Blut, worin die Pastete rumschwimmt macht den Anblick und den Geschmack nicht einfacher.

Sweeney Todd beißt rein, hielt inne und kotzt dann in ein Kübel.

Mrs. Loveletter: lalala, alle Katzen sind dem Kanibalismus zum Opfer gefallen, lalala…

(unterbricht sich) Hören Sie eigendlich noch zu, oder werden Sie jetzt den ganzen Tag in mein Hefebottich einen Mexikaner abseilen.

Sweeney Todd: Wieso einen Mexikaner abseilen?

Mrs. Loveletter: Bund und mit ekelhaften Geschmack! (Sie lacht, sieht dann aber das Sweeney Todd nicht lacht) was Essen und Kleidung angeht…

Sweeney Todd: Sie sind ein schräger Vogel.

Mrs. Loveletter: Oh, das liegt sicher daran das ich auch mein Bein mal verletzt habe, somit kann ich nicht so richtig stehen.

Sweeney Todd: Kutschenunfall?

Mrs. Loveletter: In den Fleischwolf gefallen.

Sweeney Todd: Oh.

Mrs. Loveletter sieht wie Sweeney Todd langsam noch übler wird.

MRs. Loveletter: JA, nun… kommen Sie! Wir besorgen ihnen ein schönes Glass Gin.

Sweeney Todd: Ja, bitte besorgen Sie's mir! (leise: MISTSTÜCK!)

Mrs. Loveletter: (Leise: Drecksack)

Sweeney Todd folgt MRs. Loveletter in das Hinterzimmer, wo ein Kamin und überhaupt alles ist was ein Zimmer bewohnbar macht. (Also strengt eure Fantasy an oder schaut euch den Film an wenn ihr zu dumm seid um zu wissen das da ein Sofa und eine Kommode ist.)

Mrs. Lovletter machte die Kommodentür auf. Es stehen 5 Flaschen in einer Reihe:

- Wodka – Scotch – Ale – Gin – Der Gin' aus der Flasche -

Mrs. Loveletter greift nach der Ginflasche.

Sie schenkt Sweeney Todd ein Glas ein und sieht wie er die scheußliche Tapete bestaunt1

Mrs. Loveletter: Scheußlich, was? War herabgesetzt. Als die Kapelle abgebrannt ist, durfte ich die verkohlten Überreste behalten.

Sweeney Todd: Wieso ist die Kapelle abgebrannt.

Mrs. Loveletter: Weiß nicht, vieleicht ist da Feuer gewesen oder so?

Sweeney Todd: Ich habe da übrigens eine Treppe gesehen die nach oben führt, ist da eine Wohnung?

Mrs. Loveletter: Nein, eine Folterkammer.

Sweeney Todd: Ehrlich?

Mrs. Loveletter: Nein! Eine Wohnung natürlich. Denken Sie echt ich wär eine von diesen die fremde Männer nach oben abschleppen, an Betten fesseln und Sie mit Stahlriemen verprügeln? Ich könnte mir eine Streckbank kaufen. Sie oben aufstellen. Stahlfesseln anbringen. Männer abschleppen. Sie töten ,um sie dann am Ende im Friedhof zu begraben. –Und mit „Männer" meine ich mein Ehemann und seine Geliebte.

-Und mit „Friedhof" meine ich den Fleischwolf.

Sweeney Todd(fassungslos): Sind Sie verrückt?

Mrs. Loveletter: Nein, ich bin Domina!

Sweeney Todd: Wenn Sie hier aber wohnen, warum vermieten Sie die Wohnung oben nicht?

Mrs. Loveletter: Was? Nein, da gehe ich niemals rein! (Sie hält inne) Man sagt es stinke dort.

Sweeney Todd: Stinken?

Mrs. Loveletter kommt Sweeney Todd unheimlich näher.

Mrs. Loveletter: Ja! Und wer weiß ob's nicht wahr ist. Vor vielen Jahren, genau genommen letzte Woche, wohnte ein Mann mit seiner Frau dort die schreckliche Verdauungsprobleme hatten.

Sweeney Todd: Klingt widerlich.

Mrs. Loveletter: Nicht so widerlich wie die Eigentümer davor die schreckliche Darmprobleme hatten.

Sweeney Todd: Oh mein Gott!

Mrs. Loeletter: Aber die Eigentümer der Wohnung davor waren die Höhe, die hatten Eheprobleme!

Sweeny Todd: Eheprobleme?

Mrs. Loveletter: Ja, Sie hatten einen üblen Streit, wegen dem Baby, wie dem auch sei, hat die Frau ihren Gatten mit einem Richter betrogen und dieser hat ihn aus der Stadt verbannt.

Sweeney Todd: Richter Turpin

Mrs. Loveletter: Nein, Richter Alexander Hold. Sie hatte ihren Ehemann echt verarscht. Barker, war sein Name. Benjamin Barker.

Sweeney Todd: Was ist passiert? Nachdem er verbannt wurde.

Mrs. Loveletter: Er hat sie mit AIDS angesteckt. Üble Sache. Ich dachte schon Sie würde keine Geschlechtskrankheiten bekommen, weil Sie ursprünglich lesbisch war, oh ja, Barbera Salesch hatte auch was von ihrem süßen Hintern vernascht, aber nachdem Sie sich nach AIDS auch noch mit Tripper, STD2 und HIV2 angesteckt hat. War klar dass Sie nicht mehr lange Leben würde.

Sweeney Todd: Hatte sie nicht verhütet?

Mrs. Loveletter: Sie hatte kein Kondom dabei, Richter Hold hatte es gerne ohne Diafragmar, er hatte sie gänzlich genommen, das volle Programm alle 287 Stellungen, sie bekam alles von Kopf bis Muschi, von Vorn und von Hinten, das Kamasutra der Sünden…

Sweeney Todd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIN! Hatte den niemand mitleid?

Mrs. Loveletter: Wer soll den schon Mitleid gehabt haben? In der heutigen Zeit gibt es keinen der nicht mit irgendeiner Geschlechtskrankheit befallen ist. Frag Indiana Jones!

Sweeney Todd: Das kann nicht sein! Das glaub ich nicht!

MRs. Loveletter: Glauben Sie's ruhig, Fox News hat's bestätigt. John Stewart hatte ein Interview mit ihm, naja wenigstens sind die Einschaltquoten der Daily Show erheblich gestiegen…

Sweeney Todd: Ich meine, ich glaub nicht das sie tot ist.

MRs. Loveletter: Oh ja, sie ist von uns krepiert, sorry!

Sweeney Todd: Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher was geht mich das an!

Mrs. Loveletter: Überhaupt nicht.

Sweeney Todd: Ich weiß nicht ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, Ich BIN Benjamin Barker!

Mrs. Loveletter: Ich weiß.

Sweeney Todd: Und ich wusste schon vorher dass, das oben keine Folterkammer war.

Mrs. Loveletter: Um Ehrlich zu sein ist das nicht ganz richtig.

Sweeney Todd: Und das ich hier gewohnt habe!

Mrs. Loveletter: Meine Menstruation wäre da überraschender gewesen.

Sweeny Todd: Denn Ich Bin Benjamin Barker.

Mrs. Loveletter: Ich glaube Sie reden nur damit Sie sich reden hören können, oder mögen Sie es einfach sinnlos Wörter zu vergeuden.

Sweeney Todd: 15 Jahre lang…

Er legte seine Jacke ab und schmiss sie gegen ein Möbelstück das sofort zerbricht.

Mrs. Loveletter: Das war meine Lampe.

Sweeney Todd: träumte ich davon zu Kind und Frau zurück zu kehren…

Sweeney Todd bricht ab und kotzt wieder in den Kübel.

Mrs. Loveletter(angewidert): Und die Jahre sind ihnen auch nicht wohlbekommen Mister Barker.

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Barker – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

Mrs. Loveletter: Was wollen Sie, Richter Alexander hold umbringen. (Sie lacht.) Tolle Idde Mister Barker.

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Barker – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

MRs. Loveletter: Hab's verstanden Benjamin.

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Benjamin – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Sweeney, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

MRs. Loveletter: Ist ja Gut, sie müssen kein neuen Namen erfinden, ich kenne sie Mister Barker!

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Barker – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

Mrs. Loveletter: Das ist So als ob ich gegen eine Wand reden würde!

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Wand – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

Mrs. Loveletter: Sie müssen ihre nervige Stimme ja doch lieben oder?

Sweeney Todd: Ja, aber trotzdem nicht Barker – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

Mrs. Loveletter: Komm Sie, wir gehen nach oben Mr. Barker!

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Barker – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

Mrs. Loveletter: Sie nerven echt!

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht Barker – dieser Mann ist tot. Er heißt jetzt Todd, Sweeney Todd und er übt Vergeltung!

Mrs Loveletter: Gehen wir nach draußen, so kommen wir nur nach oben!

Sweeney Todd: Nein, nicht draußen – drinnen, dort üben wir Vergeltung!

Mrs. Loveletter (schaut in die Kamera): Erschießt mich!

ENDE

Anmerkung des Autors:

1 – „bestaunen" ist das falsche Wort, man kann es so formulieren: verabscheuenswürdig scheiße bekennen

2 – mir ist klar das HIV und AIDS das gleiche ist

wie STD und Tripper


End file.
